Ulman
Ulman is a frequently-wisecracking member of the Rangers with a heart of gold. He helps Artyom repeatedly throughout his journey, first saving his life in Frontline and then being part of the team that escorts Artyom to D6 and then to the Tower. Little is known about this Ranger's background, but he is, like most Rangers, a phenomenally-skilled combatant. He excels at stealth operations, making extensive use of the VSV, Throwing Knives, and a trench knife. Ulman is a larger-than-life figure who meets every bad situation with a wry smirk, some wit, and liberal use of profanity. Ulman's tendency to crack wise about any situation he's in belies his experience and veterancy. He has an adversarial relationship with Miller, the older soldier finding Ulman's wisecracks unnecessary and distracting - but Ulman does defer to Miller as a commanding officer. A dyed-in-the-wool optimist and a man with a dark sense of humor, Ulman's good-hearted humor and stalwart bravery make him a rather enjoyable character given the usual darkness of the Metro universe. Ulman survives the mission to the Tower, though he drops out of contact after the team runs into a colossal pack of Howlers and Demons for a while. He repeatedly tries hailing Miller and Artyom thereafter, but interference from the tower and possibly the Dark Ones ensures that his calls come through as little more than static. Accomplishments Ulman helps Artyom repeatedly in his adventure, often in very glaring ways. These include: * Killing a pair of Nazis about to execute Artyom, at the end of "Frontline." As Ullman puts it: "One thing I like about the bad guys is that they spend so much time talking about what they're going to do that it takes forever for them to get around to pulling the trigger." *Giving his seat in the armored railcar to Artyom, so Pavel can help Artyom, in his injured state, make it to Hole station past the Nazis in the tunnels. He continues on a seperate mission on his own. * Outside Black Station, a Nazi unexpectedly encounters Artyom and nearly alerts the entire station to his presence. A carefully-aimed Throwing Knife from Ulman ends his life before he can scream or shoot. Not to be outdone by this awesome feat, Ulman then gives Artyom a scopeless VSV, whose silent striking capabilities are a veritable godsend in Black Station. *He accompanies Artyom to Polis and later to D6, where he stays behind to guard Vladimir while he manages the missile controls. Trivia *Ulman is the only named Ranger who wears Night Vision Goggles throughout the entire game. (Excluding Sparta when he is completely unequiped, though a helmet with night vision goggles is on the ground next to him). *In Sparta Ulman can be found chopping wood, he states to Artyom that "I'm exercising, as you can see!". *Ulman appears to be a higher ranking Ranger, he takes his orders directly from Miller, he mans his own squad, and is of higher rank than Pavel. *Ulman likes to say jokes and dirty jokes at Dungeon and D6.(He does dirty jokes like Cold(StalkerCS). *In the book Ulman is with Artyom, not Miller at the top of ostankino tower Category:Characters